pokemonfanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Power Plant Problem
Power Plant Problem '''is the 18th episode of the 1st season of Spencer Twis's Kanto Adventure. Summary When the power plant in Vermilion City suddenly goes out, can Spencer solve the problem? Story '''DAYS UNTIL PORYGON'S VIRUS BREAKS THE ENCRYPTION: A COUPLE HOURS (Spencer, Rhonda, Jake, and all the Pokemon are setting up sleeping bags) Rhonda: (Yawn) Time for sleep... Jake: (plugs in nightlight) Now where's my snuggle-snuggler... Rhonda: Seriously? (Suddenly, all the lights go out) Jake: EEK!! Porygon: (through translator) According to my scans, the power has completely halted all over the city! (They all run outside, to see the power plant isn't glowing) Spencer: What's wrong? Lt. Surge: Some Pokemon crawled into the power plant and gooped it up. Now the entire region of Kanto is in a blackout! Spencer: Can I help? Lt. Surge: Denied. I set up Pokemon to guard the power plant. Last time someone went in there, we found their body fried to a crisp. (realizes Spencer wnt in anyways) (sigh) (Meanwhile, inside the power plant) Spencer: Weeee! (sees a Magnemite) Hey there, little guy! (The Magnemite releases a Charge Beam, which misses) Spencer: Woah! Go, Porygon! (sends out Porygon) Porygon: Por-y-gon! Spencer: Porygon, use Psychic! Porygon: Por-y! (blasts psychic waves at the Magnemite) Spencer: Use Psychic again! (Porygon blasts more psychic waves, weakening the Magnemite) Spencer: Friend for Haunter! (throws an empty Pokeball and catches Magnemite) Let's go! (Spencer turns the corner to see a ton of Magnemite) Spencer: Umm... Would you like to be friends with a big scary ghost that steals souls too? (All the Magnemite use Thunder on Spencer) Spencer: WAAAH!! Porygon: (uses Psychic on the thunderbolts, encasing their energy in bubbles) (turns on his translator) I hate to say it pal, but... (uses the energy for a SolarBeam that mows the Magnemites down) ...this was a bad idea. Let's hurry up and take care of the Pokemon causing this blackout before the Pokemon guarding this power plant kill us! (They continue down the hallway to find an Elekid) Porygon: (through translator) An Elekid? Seriously? Elekid: Ele! (takes out a rare candy and eats it) (The elekid evolves into an Electabuzz) Electabuzz: Eleec! Porygon: (through translator) Darn it... Electrabuzz: Elec-traaa! (uses Thunder and knocks out Porygon) Spencer: Well, that's good! (withdraws Porygon) Go, Scraggy! (sends out Scraggy) Scraggy: Scrag! (The Electabuzz uses Thunder again) Spencer: Scraggy, use Feint Attack! Scraggy: Scragg! (dissapears in a dark aura before Thunder hits) (Scraggy reappears behind Electabuzz and punches him) Spencer: Scraggy, use Headbutt! Scraggy: Scragg! (headbutts Electabuzz hard) (The Electabuzz uses Thunder) Spencer: Scraggy, use Headbutt! (Scraggy dodges the Thunder and heabutts Electabuzz) Spencer: Hope you like Haunters! (throws an empty Pokeball and catches Electabuzz) (Electabuzz is immediatly transferred to the PC) Spencer: Let's go fix this power plant problem! (The run into the main room, to see a bunch of Spinarak and an Ariados making webs everywhere) Scraggy: (reaches into Spencer's pocket and turns on the Pokedex's translator) I'm weak to Bug-types, I can't fight them! Spencer: But Pidgeotto can! (sends out Pidgeotto) Pidgeotto, use Twister! Pidgeotto: Pidg-e-otto! (lets loose a twister that knocks out all the Spinaraks. The Ariados survives though) Ariados: Arrr! (uses String Shot) Spencer: Pidgeotto, use Gust! Pidgeotto: Pidg-e-ott! (blows some wind that redirect the String Shot to a wall) Spencer: Now use Quick Attack! Pidgeotto: Pidg! (flies super-fast and headbutts Ariados into the air) Spencer: Use Air Slash! Pidgeotto: Pidg-e! (slashes Ariados, knocking him out) (Spencer throws a Pokeball and catches Ariados for no apparent reason) Scraggy: (through translator) Why have you been catching so many Pokemon, Spencer? Spencer: So Haunter has friends! Now what's wrong? Scraggy: (through translator) Don't worry. (suspensfully) We'll pry apart every wall, investigate every inch of this power plant until we find the problems. Spencer: Hey, they just turned it off! (flips a switch that turns the power plant back on) (Power returns to the Kanto region) (Scraggy has a Poker Face) (Later, at the Pokemon center...) Spencer: (puts Magnemite's Pokeball into the PSS) Hopefully Haunter appreaciates his new friends! (Meanwhile, at Spencer's house...) (Haunter just finished beating up Electabuzz and Ariados) (Magnemite appears and Haunter looks at him) Haunter: Haunter... Magnemite: (panicked) MAGNEMITE! (dodges a Shadow Ball, and levitates away while Haunter chases him) (Back at Vermilion City...) Spencer: Well, I need a good night's sleep! Rhonda and Jake: (simultaneously) Me too! (A little later that night...) (Everyone is sound asleep except for Porygon) (Suddenly Porygon starts beeping loudly, which wakes everyone up) Spencer: What's the deal?! Porygon: (activates translator) My virus just finished breaking the encryption! Rhonda: Where's their base?! Porygon: (through translator) The Team Rocket secret camp is... TO BE CONTINUED...